


Ambrollins At Their Best

by HMSquared



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anniversary, Apologies, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, M/M, Making Up, Mutual Pining, Pain, Raw 7/17/17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-06-30 09:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: "And that was over three years ago, alright?! And you know what, I'm sorry!"





	Ambrollins At Their Best

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to post this two days ago for the anniversary of this promo, but I did not have enough energy to finish it in a way I wanted. So, two days late, happy anniversary to my favorite Ambrollins promo and the start of my favorite period in WWE!
> 
> Enjoy!

Seth was really nervous when Stephanie told him he would be having a segment with Dean later in the night. Sure, he was a babyface now and Dean was too but that didn’t make the situation any less awkward. After all, it had only been 3 years since Seth had stabbed Dean and Roman in the back with that steel chair on Raw. Even after 3 years it still hurt.

But that wasn't the only reason that Seth was nervous. Unbeknownst to anyone, he had a massive crush on The Lunatic Fringe, and Seth still didn’t know what to do about it. That wasn't good when you had a promo with the guy in twenty minutes.

Unsurprisingly, Dean didn’t meet Seth’s eyes when they saw each other backstage. Looking at his former friend, Seth gave a timid wave then sat down with Triple H to talk about the night. Everything needed to be perfect; no emotions, no problems.

The fury in Dean's eyes was all too real as he stormed to the ring, steel chair in hand. He didn't loathe Seth like in their storyline, but that didn't mean they were still besties. In fact, you could say their current relationship was even more awkward.

The weeks of fighting, tearing at each other's throats...it hurt. Dean had spent many-a-night in his hotel room, biting his fist and trying not to sob. He and Seth could barely look each other in the eye anymore, which only made things worse.

The scripted words flew out of his mouth like gems, acid coating each and every one. Backstage, Seth watched Dean fidget, pacing the ring like a caged animal. The steel chair spun in his hand, the Kingslayer remembering the betrayal all those years ago. Every night when he fell asleep, the images of Dean and Roman screaming in pain filled him.

It was time. Shooting Hunter one last look, Seth passed through the curtains as his music hit, thinking about what he was going to say. Because, during their planning session, he had made a decision. Here, tonight, in this ring, he was going to veer off-script and confess his love for Dean.

The tension between them could be sliced with a butter knife. Standing in his corner of the ring, Seth read out his lines, mind snapping back into place when he started talking about a possible alliance.

"...and when you take the fight to the Miz, just know...I'm here for you." Dean rose an eyebrow; perfectly in character for him.

"What are you saying, Seth?"

"I'm saying I want to be in your corner." A thin bit of annoyance slipped through, causing Seth to nearly bite his tongue. He couldn't have Dean legitimately annoyed with him, that simply wouldn't do. Not tonight, not now. "After all, isn't that what brothers do?"

"Brother?" Dean's voice was cold. "I'm not your brother." Looking Seth dead in the eye, he snarled, "I knew a guy once who looked like you, but you know what he did? He took a chair just like this one, and he stabbed me right in the back and right through the heart." Every single word was true, and it finally drove Seth over the edge. Time to go off-script.

"AND THAT WAS OVER THREE YEARS AGO, ALRIGHT?! And you know what, I'm sorry!" Years of anger, pent-up frustration, and regret all unleashed in two sentences. Emotion and pain washing over him, Seth covered his mouth with one hand and tried to calm down. Dean remained in character, sticking out his tongue and smirking, but he was also confused. Why had the Kingslayer said those things? Did he really mean them? Or were they just lies Hunter and Vince had fed him?

"And I should have said that before but didn't, so again, I'm sorry." There was a certain tone in Seth's voice, one of remorse. Not sure how to read Dean's face, an idea came to him. "But look, I get your anger, so..." He stepped forward to the middle of the ring, back to Dean, and spread his arms out wide. "If you want to get the anger out of your system, go right ahead."

Dean had no idea how to react. On the one hand, he still cared about Seth deep down, and he did not want to hurt him. HOWEVER, there was a lot of pent-up rage and anger in his system, and it needed to be vented. So, taking an inhale of regret, he gripped the chair tight and smacked Seth over the back.

The Kingslayer winced, back jerking slightly, but said nothing. He tried to remain still, to give Dean all the time he needed. But he didn't need to. Shaking his head, the Lunatic Fringe tossed the chair outside of the ring and started toward his friend.

The crowd was confused; they had every right to be. But soon enough it all made sense, for as the WWE Universe watched, Dean spun Seth around and kissed him.

Seth was stunned, to put it lightly. He loved Dean greatly, but never in a million years had he expected the lunatic to feel the same. Heart fluttering up and down, he simply closed his eyes and lightly pushed back, taking in the crowd's reaction. They seemed...happy?

Their eyes opened at the same time. Holding Seth's face in his hands, a big smile appeared on Dean's face. Sporting a similar grin, the Kingslayer began to laugh, his friend joining suit. There was nothing else to say. All they could do was ride this wave of euphoria to Summerslam...and beyond.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment!


End file.
